I want to let you go, but I can't
by Roxie-Angel
Summary: Quand la sixème année de Lily et ses amis ne se passe pas comme prévue. Amitié, amour, joie, tristesse, tout ça et bien plus attends Lily, James, Sirius, Rémus, Aurélie et RoseAimée. LEJP CHAPITRE 7!Abandonnée, si qqn la veut, contacter moi.
1. Une rentrée un peu spéciale…

**Chapitre1 :Une rentrée un peu spéciale…**

Lily Evans se déplaçait sur la plateforme 9¾, prête à embarquer dans le Poudlard Express qui la conduisait à sa sixième année d'études. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son passage, Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux émeraude, elle faisait battre plus d'un cœur. Malgré cela, la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses.

Lily! 

Aurélie Brown et Rose-Aimée Moon, ses deux meilleures amies, lui sautèrent dans les bras, trop heureuse de voir leur amie après un été bien trop long.

Allez viens, dit Aurélie, il faut trouver un compartiment vide.

- On a tellement de choses à te dire! Ajouta Rose-Aimée. 

Les trois amies trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. C'est à ce moment là que Lily puits regarder les changements que l'été avait eu sur ses deux amies. Aurélie avait encore grandit. Maintenant, elle devait mesurer au moins 5 pieds 7. Avec ses cheveux blonds dégradés jusqu'au épaules et ses yeux bleus pétillants, elle avait l'air d'un mannequin. Rose-Aimée, surnommé May, avait des cheveux de jaie qui s'accordaient parfaitement à son teint basané. Ses yeux marrons lui donnait un air mystérieusement exotique. Elle était plus petite que Aurélie mais Lily et elle avaient passablement la même taille. Les filles formaient un trio tellement éblouissant que les Maraudeurs les avaient surnommées les ''Charlie's Angels''.

Qu'est-ce que vous avait fait cet été? Demanda Lily.

- Comme tu le sais, nous avons été en Espagne, répondit Aurélie. Et la bas ma chère Lily, il y a de beaux spécimens rares…

- En matière de gars je présume?

- Oh que oui et ils embrassent merveilleusement bien, renchérit May.

- On dirait que notre petite May nationale c'est dégainer!

- Ça, tu peux le dire Lily chérie, dit Aurélie tandis que May rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

- Peux être aura-t-elle plus de chance avec notre beau Rémus…, rajouta Lily, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir encore plus Rose-Aimée. 

Heureusement pour May, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le trio le plus sexy de tout Poudlard, les Maraudeurs.

Nous souhaitons un beau bonjour à nos anges préféré.

- Passé de bonnes vacances Sirius? Répliqua Aurélie

- Hé bien! Loin du paradis que vous me procurer, mon frère James ici présent a tout fait pour égayer mon cher été.

- Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu as décidé d'augmenter ton QI qui était, définitivement, bien trop bas…

- Merci de ton intervention, Evans, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, dit James froidement. 

Si un regard aurait pu tuer, Lily serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Peu habitué au ton froid de James, Lily en eut des frissons dans le dos.

Heu et bien…, dit Rémus, est-ce qu'on pourrait rester ici, tous les autres compartiments sont pleins…

- Mais bien sur, s'empressa de dire May.

- Ouai… pourquoi pas? Renchérit Lily. 

Sirius se mit entre James et May. Lily se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en face de James et à coté d'Aurélie. Finalement, Rémus se mit en face de May.

James avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs, Lily devait de l'avouer, il était diablement sexy. On dirait que cet été il avait pris de la maturité car il était bien plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui avait obscurcit son beau regard chocolat. (Non mais, calme toi tu ne vas quand même pas tomber amoureuses de Potter! … Quoi qu'il est vachement sexy…ne PAS pensé à ÇA, ça risque d'être mauvais pour ma santé…) Lily se demandait pourquoi il avait été si froid avec elle… L'an passé, il avait tout essayer pour la séduire, peut être au début, elle se serait laissée embarquer dans son jeu si elle n'avait pas tant douté de l'origine de tous ses mots d'amours. Sirius n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au menton lui donnaient un air rebelle. Ses yeux dans les plus foncé qu'on puisse trouver avaient quelques reflets d'argent. Il était beau et savait se mettre toutes les chances de son coté pour séduire des filles. Croyez-moi, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de le faire. Rémus, lui, avait des cheveux châtains qui contrastaient avec la tignasse de ses deux amis. Ses yeux gris qui avaient quelques reflets dorée les rendaient uniques en leurs genre. Vraiment, le trio était trop beau pour être vrai.

Vous savez quoi? Demanda Sirius.

- Je sens qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir…, commenta Lily.

- James est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch!

- Pour vrai? S'enflamme May, plus que surprise.

- Je suis quand même pas si pire que ça! S'exclama James.

- On sait ça tu es l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs que poudlard ait jamais connu! Complimenta Lily.

- Merci, dit James en fixant étrangement Lily.

- Alors as-tu déjà planifier les pratiques? S'inquiéta Rose-Aimée

- Ouais on va avoir une réunion… 

Ce qui rendait les Charlie's Angles uniques, c'est qu'elles avaient chacune des intérêts différents. Lily était plutôt studieuse et aimait surtout les enchantements. Aurélie se passionnait plus pour la mode et la musique et avait un don pour la divination. Rose-Aimée avait un amour des sports et était douée en métamorphose. Elle évoluait au poste de gardienne au sein de l'excellente équipe de Quidditchde Gryffondor. Sirius et Rémus aussi jouaient et ils occupaient respectivement les postes de batteur et de poursuiveur. Les Charlie's Angels s'étaient rencontrées dès leur premier voyage à bord du train magique. May venait d'une famille de sorciers qui était de grands aurores. Tous avait été a Gryffondor. Lily, comme vous le savez, venait d'une famille de moldus. Pour finir, Aurélie venait d'une famille mixte, sa mère était sorcière et son père, un moldu donc la grand-mère était une vélane. Malgré toutes leurs divergences, elles avaient une complicité hors du commun.

James avait perdu le fil de la conversation, trop absorbé à regarder Lily. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Belle était un euphémisme. Il l'aimait maintenant et il en était sur. Ce qu'il croyait être du désir c'était transformé durant l'été. Il avait peu de ce qu'il ressentait. Tellement, qu'il n'a pas peu s'empêcher d'être méchant avec elle toute à l'heure. Il avait raté toutes les chances qu'il avait jamais eu de sortir avec elle l'an passé. En gamin immature qu'il avait été, il s'y était mal pris et maintenant, elle le détestait sûrement. Si elle acceptait encore sa présence, c'était parce que ses deux amies flirtaient avec Sirius et Rémus.

La terre appelles James! Lui cria Sirius.

- Hein quoi?

- Il faut aller se changer, on approche de Poudlard, dit Rémus.

- Si tu n'étais pas si occupé a fixé Lily, tu aurais pu suivre la conversation, blagua Aurélie.

- Le sans monta aux joues de James et Lily a cette remarque

- Allons-y alors…,dit James

- Gante dames, ajouta Sirius, nous vous laissons humblement le compartiment tandis que nous, Gentilshommes, allons nous farcir une place serré au toilettes.

- Merci de cette attention Sirius, dit Aurélie

- Mais ya pas de quoi ma belle, je ferais tout pour toi, ajouta-t-il en faisant un baisemain a la jeune fille.

- Sirius arrête ton cinéma la on y va, dire Rémus en empoignant Sirius par le bras.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche froide en même temps sirichou, dit James, sinon tu risque se te faire Aurélie avant même de débarquer le train.

- qui te dit, Jamesie, que la charmante Aurélie aura envie de le faire? S'enflamma Aurélie.

Sur ce, les maraudeurs allèrent se changer…

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans anicroche et Lily se dit que l'année promettais d'être bonne et remplie de surprise. Si seulement elle savais comment….

Fin du chapitre 1

J'espère que vous avec aimé


	2. Let me go

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre de I want to let you go but I can't.

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient appart l'histoire et les personnages que j'ai inventés. Le poème que vous allez lire un peu plus loin est écrit par Kassandra, une super amie qui marie les rimes et les vers simple comme bonjour! Merci ma belle!

Chapitre 2 : Let me go

Arrivé à Poudlard, la nuit était déjà tombée. James, Lily, Sirius, Aurélie, Rémus et Rose-Aimée se dépêchèrent trouver une diligence vide afin d'y être au chaud. La nuit était plutôt froide et les filles se collèrent aux gars pour de réchauffer. Le ciel était dégager, alors ont voyait pleinement les étoiles et la demi-lune étincelante.

Mon étoile est celle qui brille le plus, se vanta Sirius.

Peut-être, mais il y a du monde plus brillant que toi, dit Aurélie.

Ça c'est sur, tu est mon rayon de soleil, répliqua Sirius.

Arrête de blaguer, tout le monde ici sait que tu charmes n'importe quelle fille…

Non ce n'est pas vrai!

Si c'est vrai!

Sentant les choses s'envenimer, Lily décida d'intervenir.

Je propose qu'on fasse un pari!

Aurélie et Sirius arrêtèrent de parler et écoutèrent attentivement leur camarade.

Comme quoi? Demanda James, les yeux pétillants d'une lueur étrange.

Hé bien si tu est d'accord, Jamesie, je propose que toi et Sirius arrêter de dire des remarques charmantes aux filles pendant un mois. A chaque fois que vous en dites une, vous allez nous devoir quatre mornilles. Si à la fin vous avec dit mois de huit remarques charmantes, Aurélie et moi serons vous cavalières au prochain bal.

C'est huit chacun ou au total? questionna Sirius

Huit au total sinon c'est trop facile, dit Aurélie. Lily, _bella,_ es-ce qu'on partage les profits?

Mais bien sur!

Je dis que si nous gagnons, vous venez au bal de notre choix en plus d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, argumenta James.

Ok, déclara Lily, mais c'est vous qui payez les breuvages!

C'est parfait pour moi! s'exclama Sirius.

Pour moi aussi, termina Aurélie.

Dans leur coin, May et Rémus regardaient leurs amis d'un drôle d'air, se sentant complètement exclu de la conversation. Enfin, May prit la parole :

C'est un miracle que vous soyez d'accord sur quelque chose!

Tiens, des revenants, dit Lily.

C'est vrai qu'on se sentais un peu exclu la, renchérit Rémus.

Vous aurez du en profiter au lieu de vous regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, blagua Sirius.

Tout le monde sait qu'un merlan frit a de beaux yeux… compléta Aurélie.

Cette remarque fut suivie des rires collectifs de Lily, Sirius, James et Aurélie. May et Rémus rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Les rires cessèrent et chacun reprirent leur souffle. La lueur qui dansait dans le regard de James jusqu'à présent disparut et celui ci ce retourna vers la fenêtre. Lily, qui avait remarqué le brusque changement d'attitude du jeune homme, était de plus en plus intriguée.

James n'en pouvait plus, Il avait peur de faire une bêtise. son cœur encagé criait de rage et de désespoir. À chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la cruelle réalité se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, elle ne pourrait jamais être a lui.

Sirius avait remarqué que James se sentait mal et lui lançait des regards inquiets. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Rémus décrivit le voyage qu'il avait effectué au Pérou.

Le grand festin qui marque le début de chaque année se déroula comme dans un rêve pour Lily. Elle discutait avec ses amis mais son attention était rivée sur James. Le regard chocolat du jeune homme évita, pendant tout le repas, de croisé les prunelles émeraude de sa belle. Finalement, quand tout le monde eut le ventre plein, ils montèrent se coucher en donnant le nouveau mot de passe (_Hocus Pocus_) à la Grosse Dame. Les fille croisèrent leur quatre camarades de dortoir : Alice Verpy, la colporteuse, Séréna Finnigan, la plus silencieuse, Zoé Dubois, la meilleure Batteuse de tout Poudlard, et Elizabeth Kronzek, la plus studieuse. La raison pourquoi les Charlie's Angels ne se tenaient pas vraiment avec elles étaient que les quatre autre filles étaient jalouse de Lily, parce que James l'aimait, qu'elle avait des bonnes notes et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec les professeurs. Le quatuor avait déjà tenté des coups bas envers le trio alors elles s'entendaient le moins possible.

Le lendemain, à l'heur du déjeuner, Aurélie reçut un hibou avec un lettre des plus étranges :

_Regard scintillant comme perle de rosée_

_Sourire réconfortant tel soleil doré_

_Elle est celle que j'aime et que j'aimerai_

_Douceur inouïe comme brise d'été_

_Mystère enivrant tel noirceur d'un ciel encré_

_Elle est celle que j'aime et que j'aimerai_

_Chevelure remarquable comme champs de blé_

_Voix magnifique tel mélodie enchantée_

_Elle est celle que j'aime et que j'aimerai_

_Beauté inoubliable comme mer bleutée_

_Odeur alléchante tel effluve fruité_

_Elle est celle que j'aime et que j'aimerai_

_Ma Chère Aurélie, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer alors i'il te plait, laisse moi t'aimer de loin. Tu pourras me répondre en donnant ton parchemin au hibou en face de toi. _

_Kalbcusia Stollirmp_

Ma belle, tu as un admirateur secret, commenta Lily.

_Fin du chapitre 2_

_Désolé pour le temps que ça a pris, mais j'ai pu d'ordinateur chez nous_


	3. Ma Faiblesse

Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre de I want to let you go but I can't.

Disclammer : rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire, Aurélie, Rose-Aimée, Alice Verpy, Séréna Finnigan, Zoé Dubois, Elizabeth Kronzek, Mya Smith, Charles Turner et tous les autres personnages que j'aurais idée d'inventer. Le poème m'appartient (donc je suis l'auteur du poème!)

La chanson que vous allez voir plus loin est Kryptonite de 3 doors down. Elle ne m'appartient pas.

J'ai réalisé que j'avais négligé de faire les RAR donc les voici!

**Liliz Mamba : j'espère que l'orthographe est meilleure mais je n'ai pas de bêta donc je fais de mon mieux! Et oui tu as raison pour Sirius, mais de toute façon tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre.**

**SusyBones : Désolé j'ai manqué de temps et j'ai été atteint du syndrome de la page blanche mais je vais essayer de me rendre au chapitre 5 avant le début de l'école. Merci pour ton conseil;)**

**Kassandra : Salut poulette tu m'a trop flatter avec ton review y fallait que je te donne un merci spéciale;) pis pour une fois tu va voir MES talents de poète… espérons que ça plaira pas juste a toi mais pour une débutante je m'en sors pas pire!**

**Lily(ne) : désolé je voulais pas être sadique! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite…**

**Merci à **: **charlieou, April, la P'tite Clo, charlou fleur de lys, Miss-FLY, ladybird et **

**Lilyana**

**Gros merci SUPER spécial à : Soad, Sérissa, Sébastien, Kassandra et toute la gang de JJB. Sans le vouloir, vous êtes une excellente source d'inspiration et si vous vous reconnaissez dans certains personnages, disons que c'est un peu voulu.**

**Ma faiblesse**

-Ce n'est pas possible, clama Aurélie. Le hibou a du se tromper de destinataire.

-Connais-tu une autre Aurélie au cheveux blonds dans l'école? Répliqua May.

-Non mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa Lily.Tu as un admirateur secret, un point c'est tout. Je parie qu'il brûle d'impatience que tu lui écris en retour.

-Il devra brûler jusqu'à ce soir car je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Au fait, es-ce que tu as songé à quelque chose pour être sur que notre pari fonctionnes?

-Oui, j'ai ensorcelé deux quartzs roses pour qu'à chaque fois que James ou Sirius charme une fille, il deviendra brûlant. Tu vas garder celui de Sirius et moi, celui de James.

-Savais-tu que tu m'épates, Lily Flower? Dit Rose-Aimée.

- Ouais c'est vraiment génial comme idée _bella_.

- Merci, répondit Lily en rougissant un peu. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies un admirateur secret!

- Peux être Aurélie a-t-elle un admirateur, mais toi, tu as un gars qui crève d'amour pour toi mais tu es trop aveugle pour réaliser qu'il est sérieux

-Je suis toute a fait d'accord avec toi May, lança Aurélie.

Lily figea et essaya de s'expliquer à ses amies

-Je… non mais… c'est pas ça c'est que…, balbutia-t-elle.

Incapable de s'exprimer, Lily se leva de la table et partit dehors. Ses amies partirent à sa suite sans oublier d'apporter leurs horaires qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de regarder. Lily s'arrêta proche du lac, à l'endroit ou elles s'assoyaient toujours.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Lily? Questionna May. On est désolé si c'est nous. Je…

- Non ce n'est pas vous c'est… Avez-vous remarquer comment James à changer durant l'été?

- Oui mais c'est bien non? demanda Aurélie. Il n'est plus aussi puéril qu'avant.

**(NdA Soad c'est pour toi ça)**

-C'est justement ça le problème. Il est plus sombre qu'avant. Le pire, c'est que parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il m'ignore.

-Es-ce que notre petit Lily Flower se serait laisser envoûter par notre Jamesie national? Dit sournoisement May.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily dans un murmure. Je ne sais plus…

Lily tourna le dos à ses amies et elles captèrent le message.

-Ok on s'en va mais avant, tu ferais mieux de regarder ton horaire, déclara Aurélie, Car on a cours de DCFDM dans une heure avec les serpentards.

- Je ne le manquerai pas c'est promis, maintenant allez-vous en car j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Parfait, conclu May.

Et sur ce, Aurélie et May se dirigèrent vers le château, laissant Lily seule.

Le soir même, Aurélie s'installa dans son lit et écrivit une réponse à son mystérieux admirateur secret.

_Cher toi, j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître mais j'ai des doutes. Je sais que tu aimes la poésie mais c'est tout Je pourrais t'aimer en te connaissant plus et en sachant qui tu es. Dans ta prochaine lettre, peux tu me dire plus d'indices sur toi?_

_Réponds vite_

_Aurélie_

Après une semaine de cours, l'air de fête c'était dissipé et avait laissé place aux études et aux devoirs. Les pratiques de Quidditch avaient commencé et Rose-Aimée avait décidé de faire la paix avec Zoé. Du moins, pour le temps des pratiques et des matches. Malheureusement, Alice Verpy n'avait pas changé durant l'été et continuait à faire des remarques désobligeantes à Lily qui se laissait plus affecter que d'habitude. James avait évité Lily le plus possible, ce qui les faisaient souffrir tous les deux.

-Sirius, pourquoi as-tu emprunter le hibou de ma mère? Dit Rémus.

-C'était pour une livraison spéciale. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non mais il faut que tu me dises quelle était ta _livraison_ spéciale.

Sirius et Rémus étaient assis dans la sale commune de Gryffondor, qui était vide car tout le monde était parti souper. En revenant de la grande salle, Rémus avait découvert que Sirius lui avait emprunté un hibou, qui se reposait avant de rentrer chez lui. James avait décidé d'aller faire un tour, laissant ses deux amis seuls.

-Ok je vais te le dire, dit Sirius. J'ai envoyé une lettre à une fille…

-Et je peux savoir _qui_ est cette fille? demanda malicieusement Rémus. Ce ne serait pas Aurélie par hasard?

-… Oui, déclara Sirius en évitant le regard de son ami.

-Il était temps que tu te rendes compte qu'elle t'attire!

-Le pire memus, c'est qu'elle ne fait pas juste m'attirer. Je crois que je l'aime.

Rémus prit un air sérieux et se leva

-Ce n'est pas possible, on est tous tombé amoureux d'une Charlie's Angel. James est amoureux de Lily, toi, d'Aurélie et puis moi…

-Tu aimes May.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Ce qu'on ressent, ce n'est pas banal. Ce n'est plus le Tu m'attires et je t'attires. Es-ce qu'on sors ensemble? Comme nous l'avons fait en première et deuxième année. Maintenant, il faut prendre notre temps et ne rien brusquer.

-Donc tu avoues que tu aimes May.

-Je ne sais pas… C'est une chique fille et quand je suis proche d'elle j'oublies tout mes soucies, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié profonde. Et j'ai peur de la blesser et hésitant comme ça. Je tiens trop à elle pour la faire souffrir. J'espère pour toi que tu vas réussir à conquérir Aurélie.

-Moi aussi j'espère et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Rose-Aimée, en temps voulu, tu sauras faire la bonne décision.

-Je l'espère… bon changeons de sujet. As-tu remarqué comme James est distant ces temps-ci?

-C'est a cause de sa famille. Savais-tu que Voldemort a juré de détruire toute la lignée Potter?

-Oui les journaux en parlent.

-Et bien tu devrais peux être le faire parler pour en savoir plus car il a été très vague sur le sujet et il ne m'a presque rien dit.

-C'est ce que je vais faire. Je m'en vais à la bibliothèque, on se revoit tantôt.

Et sur ce, Rémus quitta la salle commune.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying some where in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

James étais assis sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie en fredonnant et en jouant quelques accords de sa chanson préféré sur sa guitare. Il avait pris l'habitude de jouer de la guitare quand tout allait mal et là, avec la mort de ses grands-parents et la menace qui planait au dessus des Potter, ses batteries étaient plus à plat que jamais. James songeait à Lily. Mon Dieu qu'il l'aimait mais il voulait la protéger des horreurs qui se passait à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Chaque jour amenait sont lot de victimes, qu'elles soit innocentes ou non. James ne voulait pas qu'elle soit du nombre.

_  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
_

Aurélie, assise sur son lit, avait le regard fixé sur son quartz magiquement lié à Sirius. Elle repensait à lui et à son admirateur secret. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle plaisait plus aux garçons qu'avant. Dans un sens, ça l'effrayait. La blonde entendit un bruit de grattement sur sa fenêtre. Elle reconnut le hibou de son admirateur secret.

_  
If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman _

_My Kryptonite  
_

Sirius venait d'envoyer une autre lettre à Aurélie. C'est drôle Mya Smith, La plus sexy des Serdaigles, lui avait demander s'il était libre en fin de semaine et il avait répondu oui même si c'était complètement faux. Aurélie était unique à ses yeux. Sirius regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 18h 20. Pour souper, ne trouvant ni James, ni Rémus, il du se résoudre à y aller seul.

_  
You called me strong, you called me weak but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

Lily se sentait mal en songeant à James. Elle pouvait supporter quand ils se chicanaient, quand ils se taquinaient quand il l'énervait mais pas quand il l'ignorait. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau en plein cœur. Elle décida d'aller lui parler. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis 6 ans, que pouvait-il arriver de pire?__

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman 

_My Kryptonite_

Rémus se dirigeait tranquillement vers la tour d'astronomie. Grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, il avait tout de suite repéré James. Sur son chemin, il croisa Lily. Elle lui demanda où elle pouvait trouver James. Rémus lui indiqua le trajet puis, il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Lily et James avaient beaucoup à s'expliquer… Et de toute façon, il avait besoin de temps pour préparer quelque chose qui allait être bénéfique pour eux tous.__

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman

_My Kryptonite_

May marchait le long du lac, seule. Rémus occupait ses pensées. Ils avaient déjà sorti ensemble dans le passé, en deuxième année, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui après l'avoir quitté pendant qu'elle sortait avec un autre gars, Charles Turner. Un bon gars à qui elle avait brisé le cœur. Elle et Rémus étaient devenus amis même si entre eux ça ne pourrait jamais être de la simple amitié. À la fin de l'année passée, pleins de promesses muettes c'était glissé entre eux mais May avait peur que ses espoirs soient veines. Rémus lui avait dit d'attendre Au début de cette année mais rien n'avait changé et elle commençait à être malheureuse.__

Yeah!  


Lily écoutait James en montant les marches de la tour d'astronomie le plus silencieusement possible. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait chanter et, ma foi, il avait une voix magnifique. La rousse le voyait maintenant, les yeux mi-clos, assit, accoté contre le mur de brique en grattant sa guitare. La jeune sorcière n'avait jamais vu de scène aussi belle.

_  
-If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding' my hand? I'll…_

_-_Oui!

James s'arrêta brusquement, surpris de ne plus être seul. Il regarda Lily.

-Que fais-tu la? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je te cherchais, il faut qu'on parle.

-Lily…

-Pas de Lily avec moi James. Tu m'évites depuis la rentrée et…

-Je ne t'évite pas!

James était debout à présent, sa guitare posée par terre. Il se dirigea vers Lily qui était sur le bord d'une crise de larmes.

-Alors qu'es-ce qu'il y a James? Pourquoi fais-tu comme si je n'existais pas?

Lily avait les yeux pleins d'eau et James soufrait de la voir ans cette état mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Même si ça le tuait de devoir lui dire ça, il déclara :

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un cette été et je ne savais pas comment te le dire, j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction…

Lily regarda James dans les yeux et il pu voir toute la souffrance qu'il avait causé en lui disant cela. D'une voix rouée par ses émotions, Lily réussit à lui dire qu'elle était heureuse pour lui puis elle parti le plus vite qu'elle pu. James resta planté en plein milieu de la pièce, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

Aurélie, assise dans son lit, ouvrit la lettre de son admirateur secret et la lu.

_On se voit chaque jour_

_Mais tu ne me remarques pas_

_Je te parle chaque jour_

_Mais tu ne m'entends pas_

_Je te touche chaque jour_

_Mais tu ne me sens pas_

_Je ne peux plus continuer_

_Je souffre à chaque fois _

_Qu'avec ton indifférence_

_Tu te moques de moi_

_Ta beauté n'égale point_

_La profondeur de ton âme_

_Parfois tu me laisses l'entrevoir_

_Alors j'ai le goût de traverser_

_Les mers et les marées_

_Que ton regard encombre_

_Afin de sortir de l'ombre_

_Et que tu me remarques enfin_

Ma belle Aurélie, j'ai bien peur que tu ne me repousses en découvrant qui je suis vraiment, mais je te propose un pari.Dans chacune de mes lettre, je vais mettre un indice, tu aura 6 indices en tout. Tu as déjà eu les deux premières. Si à la fin, tu souhaites toujours me rencontrer, je te donnerai rendez-vous.

_ton admirateur Secret_

Maintenant fini sa lecture, Aurélie écrivit sa réponse et la fixa à la patte du hibou. La blonde commençait à trouver cet échange de plus en plus curieux…

**Voici la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. à la prochaine MAJ je vais changer de raiting je vais mettre cette histoire en T parce que K+ ne convient pas à la suite que je planifies faire.**

**Je vais essayer de poster la suite d'ici 3 semaines mais juste si je vois que le monde a apprécié mon nouveau chapitre. 7 pages Word c'est de la job à taper! Donc REVIEWS SVP!**

_**Roxy-Angel**_


	4. l'union fait la force

Auteur : Roxie-Angel 

**Disclamer :** rien n'est à moi sauf les personnages que j'ai inventés et l'histoire. Le reste est à JKR.

**Note : **Peter Pettigrow est absent pour le moment mais s'il vous manque, dites moi le j'ai une petite idée comment je pourrais l'intégrer à mon histoire alors laisser un review pour me dire si vous le voulez ou pas car je suis incapable de me décider.

**Mémo: **j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes. Si quelqu'un se porte volontaire, il (ou elle) aura l'avantage d'avoir les chapitres en avances et il (ou elle) pourra avoir les scoops sur mon histoire… SVP j'ai besoin de quelqu'un!

**RaR : Liliz Mamba :** Oui je sais que c'est sadique ce que je fais à Lily mais James et Lily sont fait pour être ensembles. (Je sais mon histoire est trop prévisible…)

**Ladybird **: merci pour ton review, tu va voir, tout va se mettre en place dans le chapitre5.

Chapitre4 : l'union fait la force

Elle courait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'attrape. Était-elle dans la forêt interdite? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Comment pouvait-elle lui échapper? Il allait plus vite qu'elle grâce à sa puissante magie… Pourquoi elle? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.

-Lily…

Non! Il se rapprochait. Regardant en arrière, elle ne vit pas la racine devant elle et s'enfargea dedans. Elle avait mal…

-LILY!

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle savait que c'était lui. Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape et…

-Lily réveille toi bon SANG!

Sortant brutalement de sa léthargie, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son lit avec tous les regards des filles de son dortoir fixé sur elle.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar Evans? Dit Alice Verpy. Ou c'est encore une simulation pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi? Non mais à 2h de matin! Quel culot ! Les ricanements cyniques de Zoé, Séréna, Élizabeth et Alice exaspérèrent les Charlie's Angels.

-Alice, je te conseil de fermer ton énorme trappe qui te sers de bouche, siffla Aurélie, au sinon…

-Au sinon quoi?

-Les filles taisez-vous, clama Lily.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle. Certaines filles voulues répliquer, mais la rousse ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Ne commencer-vous donc pas à trouver cette mascarade écoeurante? Alors qu'il y a des centaines de victimes de la guerre chaque semaine, on se lance des insultes et des vacheries. On est dans le même camp par Merlin! Même si une d'entre vous me disait qu'elle est du côté de Voldemort, _(à ce nom, toutes les filles sauf May et Lily tremblèrent) _ça ne fait pas de différances parce qu'elle est autant en danger que nous. Nous recevons chaque jour des nouvelles de l'extérieur disant que quelqu'un proche de nous est mort. Pas plus tard qu'hier, Charles Turner à reçu une lettre lui disant que son père est mort. Combien d'entre nous on perdu leurs grands-parents, une sœur, un frère, des parents, une tante…? Voyez-vous où je veux en venir?

Jetant un regard circulaire au dortoir, Lily pu remarquer que toute l'attention de ses consoeurs était rivée sur elle. La rousse continua son compte rendu de la guerre.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'union fait la force et que, si non continuons l'année comme elle a commencé, nous courrons à notre perte. Je ne nous demande pas de devenir super copines, mais juste de nous endurer et de nous respecter serait la moindre des choses.

Chacune semblait considéré cette proposition quelque temps, puis ce qui deva arriver arriva :

-J'accepte, dit Aurélie.

-Moi aussi, renchérit May.

-… Bon ok j'accepte, céda Alicia.

-Moi aussi je suis d'accord, ajouta Zoé.

-Moi de même, dit Séréna.

-Je suis avec vous, termina Élisabeth.

Les filles se disposèrent dans le dortoir à façon à ce qu'elles forment un cercle pour pouvoir mieux se parler. Malgré la fatigue, aucune d'elle ne voulaient manque ces réconciliations.

-Alors croyez-vous que nous allons remporter la coupe des quatre maisons cette année? Continua Lily.

-Si on se tient les coudes c'est certain, approuva Zoé.

-Surtout qu'on a la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard! Renchérit May.

-C'est vrai ça! Dit Alicia. Les filles, j'ai une idée pour que l'idée de Lily fonctionne.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Lily

-Hé bien on pourrait s'appeler par nos surnoms ça serait un bon début. On pourrait aussi s'excuser.

-C'est des très bonnes idées, dit Rose-Aimée. Je vais commencer et après on fera le tour du cercle, ça vous va?

Chaque fille hochèrent la tête.

-Bon, mon surnom c'est May et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé que notre situation était catastrophique.

-À moi. Je me surnomme Auré, mais la plupart de temps, même mes amis m'appellent par mon nom. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire qui vous à blesser. Ok next.

-On me surnomme Liz, et je suis désolé d'avoir dit des remarques désobligeantes.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de surnom parce qu'avec Zoé comme nom c'est dur d'avoir un diminutif. Je suis désolé d'avoir été méchante avec vous.

-On m'appelle Séri et je sois désolé d'avoir entré dans ce cercle vicieux qu'est la violence verbale.

-Mes amies m'appelle Ali et je suis désolé d'avoir dit toutes ces remarque blessantes ou désobligeantes. Maintenant je me rends compte que c'était vraiment bébé et immature de ma part.

-Aussi drôle que cela puisse paraître, mon surnom est Lily Flower ce qui est plus long que mon nom normal et je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire de déplacé. Je crois qu'on devrait toutes aller nous coucher et continuer notre discussion demain car il est vraiment tard.

-Ou tôt, dit Zoé, tout dépend de comment tu vois cela.

-C'est vrai. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Chacune se dit bonne nuit et alla se coucher dans son lit respectif. Lily ne pu s'endormir toute suite et songea à tout ce qui c'était passé dans les deux derniers jour. Le vendredi soir, James lui avait avoué qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait été blessé sur le coup et elle en avait parlé à ses deux meilleures amies celles-ci lui ont conseillé d'attendre car de l'amour pendant 5 ans de temps ne peux pas se volatiliser pendant un été mais Lily en doutait…

James était assit sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie. À cette heure tardive, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité car tout le personnel de l'école, Rusard y compris, s'était endormi. Lui, par contre, souffrait d'insomnie. Il aurait voulu aller dire à Lily que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il avait menti juste pour la protégé, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. James réfléchit toute la nuit. Il rentra à son dortoir à l'entour de 4h30 du matin. Sirius et Rémus l'attendait, pas inquiet puisque leur ami leur avait souvent fait le coup. N'engagent pas la conversation, peur de réveiller leurs camarades de chambre, ils lancèrent des regards inquiets à James.

Le lendemain après midi, Rémus et May se rencontrèrent à la bibliothèque. Il ne leur restait que une heure avant leur pratique de Quidditch. Juste assez pour mettre les choses au clair entre eux.

-Salut Rémus, murmura-t-elle.

-Salut.

-Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour avec moi?

-Bien sûr.

Ils allèrent dehors, sur le bord du lac.

-Rémus je…

-Laisse moi parler s'il te plait

-OK…

Rémus plongea ses beaux yeux gris dans les prunelles marron de Rose-Aimée. Ils s'arrêtèrent, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette été. J'ai mis au clair ce que tu représentais pour moi et je me suis rendu compte que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Une été entière ou nous avons juste correspondu par lettre m'a fait penser que nous avons évoluer depuis la deuxième année. J'ai quand même peur de m'engager, tu ne sais pas toi sur moi et si tu sors avec tu risque…

À cette remarque May eu un petit sourire et Rémus s'interrompit, intriguer.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es un loup-garou?

Rémus failli tomber dans le lac tellement il était surpris.

-Mais… Comment?

-Rémus ne me dit pas que ça te surprend que Lily, la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, ait découvert ton petit secret depuis la deuxième année! En plus, tu as déjà sorti avec moi au paravent alors tu n'as pas besoin de me protégé, je sais quel risque je cours!

-Oui et bien justement je me suis éloigner de toi pour ne pas te mettre en danger.

-C'est pour ça? Moi qui croyais que c'était parce que tu ne m'aimais plus alors j'ai coupé les ponts.

-Mais dans le temps, m'aimais-tu?

-Peux être mais ce n'étais pas aussi fort que maintenant.

May était totalement hypnotiser par les yeux de Rémus. Des reflets d'or s'accentuaient de plus en plus. Il se pencha sur elle et captura ses lèvres. May ne fut pas en reste et répondit à son baiser tout en l'enlaçant. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Es-ce que tu m'aimes? Demanda May

-Oui, souffla Rémus avant de demander à son tour :

-Et toi?

-Mais bien sur, idiot!

Et sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent légèrement et se dirigèrent, main dans la mais, vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Et voila la fin du chapitre

Je vais publier l'autre le plus vite possible mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

Roxie-Angel


	5. I do care

Salut tout le monde! Je suis hyper désolé que ça ait pris du temps écrire la suite mais c'est qu'entre l'école, mon chum et mes amis, j'ai n'ai pu beaucoup de temps pour moi!

RAR : Kasou : salut ma belle, pour le suspense, avec ce chapitre-ci, tu vas être servi!

Soad : Désolé mais je voulait mettre ce chapitre au plus vite donc je ne te l'ai pas envoyé pour que tu le corrige. Oublies pas de faire les autres pour que je puisse les envoyé sur un autre site!

charlou fleur de lys : Je suis contente que tu trouve mon histoire bonne! Je suis désolée de t'avoir faite attendre. J'espère que tu va aimer la suite.

Keena : Merci pour tes commentaires, j'espère que la suite va te plaire (ça rime!)

Ladybird : Merci pour ton review, j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire.

Perruche Cevenole : merci pour ton review. Laisse m'en un sur la suite!

Lily avait partagé son cauchemar avec personne, ne voulant pas gâcher le petit bonheur qui c'était installé dans le groupe. May et Rémus filait le parfait amour. Lily se questionnait sur James. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à lui. Son quartz n'avait pas brûler une seule fois. Pourtant, avec Sirius, elle et Aurélie avait eu la preuve du bon fonctionnement du quartz. Se pourrait-il que James ait inventé une petite amie? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait croire ça? Toutes ces réflexions obsédèrent Lily.

En dehors des murs de Poudlard, la guerre faisait rage. Certains détraqueurs d'Azkaban surveillait les limites du château. Voldemort n'avait pas encore attaquer Poudlard, mais ce n'étais qu'une question de temps. Les mesures de sécurité c'étaient renforcées et les élèves n'avait point le droit de s'aventurer à plus de 500 mètres du château, ni de s'approcher du lac.

La pleine lune approchait et Rémus devenait de plus en plus faible.

Un matin de la mi-octobre, le courrier arriva. Chacun avait peur de recevoir une lettre annonçant la mort d'un proche. Ce matin la, May reçu une lettre. Elle l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante, sous le regard anxieux de Rémus, Sirius, Aurélie et Lily. La mexicaine lut la lettre rapidement puis, s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Rémus. Le reste du groupe lut la lettre que Rose-Aimée avait laissé tombé.

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vos deux parents ont péri lors d'une attaque de mangemorts survenue au ministère. L'incident n'a pas eu de gros dommages, sinon la perte malheureuse de Alessandro et Maria Moon. Vos parent sont morts en héros en supprimant 7 mangemorts. Une perte considérable pour l'autre camp._

_Vous êtes convoité dans mon bureau après votre déjeuner, vos sœurs sont déjà la. Amenez qui vous voulez, ça n'a pas d'importance._

_Avec toutes mes condoléances,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

-On est désolé pour toi May, dit Lily en donnant une caresse à son amie.

-On va t'accompagner au bureau de Dumbledore, clama Aurélie. Si tu veux, bien sûr.

May hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le petit groupe se leva, mais Sirius déclara qu'il allait trouver James pour lui apprendre la triste nouvelle.

Rendu en face du bureau de Dumbledore, May vu ses 2 sœurs : Alexa et Misha Moon. Alexa était âgée de 10 ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu qui contrastaient harmonieusement avec son teint. Misha, 24 ans, ressemblait étrangement a May. Les yeux rougis des deux filles témoignaient qu'elles soufraient autant que May.

Alexa, sauta en pleurs dans les bras de sa sœur préféré. Après ces retrouvailles, May dit a ses amis qu'elle les retrouveraient plus tard. Rémus, inquiet pour May, l'étreigna puis, l'embrassa doucement avant de la laisser partir.

Une heure plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore 

-Ce serait bien pour Alexa d'avoir un domicile stable pendant que le testament de vos parents se fait exécuter.

-Elle pourrait venir cohabiter notre dortoir, nous avons un lit de libre, dit May.

-Je retournerai a l'a maison pour… emballer… finit difficilement Misha

Les trois filles se regardèrent avec les larmes aux yeux. C'étaient encore douloureux de parler de la mort de leurs parents et ça le serait pour un bon moment les filles quittèrent le bureau du directeur le cœur gros.

Pendant ce temps, dans un des couloirs de l'école 

Lily marchait tout seule car elle avait besoin prendre l'aire. Elle étaient bouleversé par la mort des parents de May. Oui, elle savait que la guerre faisait des victimes mais jamais celles-ci avait touché de près la vie de Lily.

Au détour d'un corridor, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle s'était aventurer dans le coin des Serpentards. Comme de fait, Serverus marchait vers elle. En regardant pas dessus son épaule, elle vit James. Décidant de continuer son chemin, elle fonça dans Snape.

-Espèce de sang de bourbe, fais attention ou tu mets les pieds, lui cracha-t-il de sa voix crapuleuse.

-Hé espèce de face de crapaud.

Lily se retourna et vit James prendre Snape par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le plaquer sur le mur du couloir.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter Lily Evans encore une fois es-ce bien claire?

Les yeux de Serverus se mirent à lancer des éclaires, mais avant que la situation n'ait pu dégénérer d'avantage, Lily s'interposa.

-JAMES HENRY POTTER! LAISSE LE PARTIR TOUT DE SUITE!

Surpris, James sursauta, laissant retomber Serverus par terre. Celui-ci parti sans demander son reste en marmonnant quelque chose du genre tuvamlepayer. Lily se retrouva devant James, les mains su les hanches et les joues en feux.

-Lily je…

-Pourquoi m'as tu menti?

James baissa le regard a cette remarque.

-Tu pensais peut-être que j'aurais gobé cette excuse stupide sans faire de recherches sur toi? Demanda Lily.

-Je…

-Tu planifiais nous dire quand que tes parents sont morts? Nous aurions pu t'aider a surmonter cette épreuve, mais non! Monsieur préfère faire l'indépendant.

S'en étais assez, Chaque mot que Lily avait prononcé depuis le début que cette conversation lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur.

-Ferme la! Rugit-il. Tu n'as absolument AUCUNE idée de quoi tu parle. Tu sauras que je n'ai plus de famille, plus rien. Tu as tout ce que tu veux alors ne viens pas me critiquer!

-Tu sauras, pour ta gouverne, que tu ne t'ai absolument pas inquiéter sur mon sujet! Ma mère est morte cette été, emportée par un maladie magique incurable, mais ça, tu t'en fou parce que tu est juste encré profondément dans tes problèmes! Mon père me parle pu car il croit que c de ma faute, comme si c'est moi qui avait contaminer ma mère. Mais non je n'ai aucune idée de ta peine. Comme si je n'étais qu'un monstre sans cœur. T'as raison James. Pour avoir jouer avec mon cœur pendant toutes ses années, tu es comme je le pensais, centré sur toi, toi et toi. Tu étais devenu mon meilleur ami James et même si en me séduisant tu m'exaspérais, tu a réussi a conquérir mon cœur. Maintenant, je suis raide dingue de toi et tu ne veux plus de moi…

Un silence gêner suivi cette longue déclaration. James et Lily se fixaient de leurs yeux larmoyants. Après un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, Lily repris le parole d'une voix douce.

-Je comprends ta peine James. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi es-ce que tu t'isoles du reste du monde. Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu ne t'isole pas parce que je te tue sur le champs.

James prit une grande inspiration.

-Lily, je…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car il tremblait de partout.

-Oublie ça, je n'en vaux pas la peine, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait qui soit assuré.

-James, répondit Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Tu en vaux la peine je te le jure.

-Non

James tourna le dos a Lily et parti vers la grande salle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça!

James continuais son chemin, sans se retourner.

-James!

Il arrêta sa marche, sans toutefois se retourner.

-S'il te plait, dit Lily en s'avançant vers James. J'ai besoin de toi.

James se retourna.

-Lily, laisse tomber, tu vas juste souffrir.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu me fais souffrir la…

Désolé encore que ca ai pris tant de temps que ca mais je promets que le prochain chapitre sera la d'ici le 30 décembre. Joyeux Noël tout le monde!

Roxie Angel 


	6. I am you

**Salut tout le monde, le chapitre est court mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a des gens qui ont essayé de me décourager d'écrire, mais c'est vos quelques reveiws qui on fait que je retrouve un peu espoir. Continuer à m'en envoyer car ça remonte le moral. Alors si vous lisez ces lignes en ce moment, à qu'a la fin, vous avez apprécié mon chapitre et avez hâte de lire la suite, LAISSER MOI UN COMMENTAIRE! Merci je votre compréhension**

**_Voici le chapitre 6 de I want to let you go but I can't… _**

_**Bonne lecture a tous!**_

I am you

_-Lily, laisse tomber, tu vas juste souffrir._

_-Tu ne vois pas que tu me fais souffrir la…_

-Lily…

-James!

Lily et James se fixèrent d'un regard douloureux remplis de sous-entendus imprononçables.

-Je ne peux pas Lily…

-Es-ce que tu m'aime?

-Mais..

-Es-ce que tu m'aime?

James regarda Lily amoureusement, puis sans que La Griffondor s'en attende, Il partit à la course et tourna au bout du couloir. Lily le suivit mais, arriver au détour du corridor, ne trouva personne. Elle s'effondra en pleurs.

Aurélie venait de recevoir la troisième lettre de son admirateur secret. Seule dans la salle sur demande, qui était transformée en salle de lecture confortable, Aurélie ouvrit la lettre délicatement et la lut lentement, ne voulant manquer un seul mot.

_ma BeLle Aurélie,_

_Je suis désolé d'apprendre Ce qui est arrivé à rose-aimée. même si c'est les parents de ton amie qui sont morts, je crois que tu es triste aussi. j'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras à cet instant. La vie est si précieuse, je voudrais profiter de chaque moment avec toi. tu es bien entouré de personne de confiance avec evans, blacK, potter, moon et lupin. j'espère qu'ils seront te consoler. tant qu'a moi, j'ai eu le goût de m'enlever la vie une ou deux fois juste cette semaine mais c'est toi qui me retiens. ma vie va mal, vraiment mal. je n'ai plus de famille, ils m'ont abandonné. mes amis ont trop de problèmes pour voir les miens et l'école s'en vient de plus en plus difficile et pourtant, je reste grâce a toi. c'est toi qui donnes espoir a mes nuits et qui en soleil mes jours. je ne pourrai pas me jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie en sachant que peux être que ma vie a un sens avec toi. je te veux, aurélie sullivan, mais pas dans mon lit. Je veux ton âme, ton corps et ton esprit. je voudrais pouvoir goûter à chaque parcelle de ta peau. ne va pas croire que je suis obsédé, c'est juste que tu mettes de la vie a mes fantaisies les plus folles. je t'aime._

_ton admirateur secret_

_-xox-_

Aurélie finit sa lecture. Son cœur battait à 100 miles a l'heure. Elle se leva d'un bond et sortie précipitamment de la salle sur demande.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

Rémus étais assis sur le bord de la tour d'astronomie, tenant May serré contre sa poitrine. Son chandail était humidifié par les chaudes larmes que sa petite amie avait versé. Un petit magicocapteur, comme une radio chez les moldus, diffusait collide joué par Howie Day, un groupe connu du monde des sorciers.__

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

James était dans le local de musique de Poudlard, sa guitare en main. Il voulait oublier Lily mais c'était peine perdu, elle était imprégnée dans ses pensés. Tout son corps lui criait d'aller la rejoindre et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air. Du côté de son esprit par contre, c'étais trop confus pour qu'il y pense mais les yeux verts remplis de tristesse de Lily allait le hanter pour un bon moment.__

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  


Lily était dans le parc de l'école, sur le rocher où elle et ses amies allait toujours s'asseoir. Ses joues étaient trempées mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle voulait renoncer à James, se demandant pourquoi il la faisait tant souffrir, elle qui était tout le temps au-dessus de ses affaires.

_  
I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

Sirius, assis dans la salle commune des griffondors, lisait attentivement la courte réponse d'Aurélie. Il avait un nœud dans le fond de l'estomac. Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant ses quelques mots voulaient tout dire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait bien croire. Il devait absolument se calmer. __

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Aurélie courait dans les corridors presque vide. Elle venait d'envoyer une réponse brève a son admirateur. Elle se dépêchait d'arriver à son dortoir mais, ne voulant passer pas la salle commune, elle emprunta un passage secret que Lily avait découvert lors de sa première année. Elle jeta ses choses sur son lit, se changea rapidement et sortit lentement de sa chambre.__

Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind

-Rémus? dit May

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ma belle?

-Merci d'être la pour moi.

Rémus regarda May de ses yeux attendris et dit :

-Je t'aime mon ange.

May eu un léger sourire et embrassa Rémus.__

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

Lily! Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Comme il était stupide de ne pas avoir arranger la situation tantôt. Elle devait être dans un état pas croyable. Quel con vraiment! Comment avait-il pu la laisser en plan alors qu'elle venait pratiquement de lui avouer ce qu'il avait attendu depuis plus de 6 ans!

You finally find  
You and I collide

Lily se faisait réconforter par Amos Diggory qui avait eu une pratique de quidditch. Il l'avait vu en pleurs et s'inquiétais pour elle. Ils avait déjà eu une aventure ensemble, mais la il croyait pouvoir la reconquérir.

-Es-ce que ça va aller Lily?

-Oui merci Amos.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et, à la sortie du château, une silhouette retourna à l'intérieur.

You finally find  
You and I collide

Sirius écrivait une lettre a Aurélie car il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis une heure et sa le tracassait. Il était tellement absorbé par le bruit du grattement de sa plume sur son parchemin qu'il n'entendit rien des pas descendant les escalier. Une main se posa sur son épaule et une douce voie lui murmura :

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'avoir 6 indices pour savoir qui tu es?

Sirius se retourna et croisa le regard bleu azuré de celle qui hantais en permanence ses pensées. Il se leva, sans la quitter des yeux. Aurélie se colla contre lui et un baiser, bien que gêner au début, devint de plus en plus passionné. Sur la table, à la lueur des chandelles, se lisait deux mots écrient de la main d'Aurélie.

Attends, j'arrive.

**Alors ça vous a plu? Maintenant place aux RAR SPÉCIAL!**

**Amber: **Sirius: mais je le sais voyons et Rémus aussi! C'est juste que nous ne savons pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. En faite, tout le monde le sait, sauf que Lily l'ignorait car elle a passé l'été chez elle dans le côté moldu. En passant, merci pour ton reviex et j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre ci, car j'ai une belle place dedans!

Aurélie :T'ai obsédé monsieur Black!

**Arie-Evans: **Lily: tiens tiens, serait tu de ma famille par hasard?humm… la raison pour laquelle la charmante auteure a décider de couper ce chapitre la, c'est quelle est tombé en panne d'inspiration voyons! J'espère qui tu as aimé ce chapitre ci, qui n'a pas coupé dans le feu de l'action!

**Ladybird: **Rémus: il y avait certainement un peu d'espoir dans ce chapitre mais surement pas a celle que tu t'attendais.

**Lilyna Black: **James: moi aussi je suis d'accord avec toi et l'auteure a beaucoup aimé ton review mais je trouve qu'il y a une peu trop de tristesse… Pour moi en tout cas.

**Kass :** Merci pour ton microscopique review! Mais c'est bien d'avoir ton avie.


	7. Mésaventures

**_Voici le chapitre 7 de I want to let you go but I can't. Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a faite chaud au cœur. Alors voici les RAR. Wow 11 Reviews! Merci tout le monde! Je promets que les autres chapitres vont venir plus vite._**

_**Charlou fleur de lys :** Merci mille fois pour ton reveiw. Si on ne serait pas folle, on ne pourrait pas écrire!_

_**Flamie : **Entre Lily et James…. Humm au moment ou j'écris ces lignes, j'en sais rien… tu va en savoir plus en lisant le chapitre je crois! Le nouveau chapitre est pour… LA! Désolé pour l'attente_

_**Lilyna Black : **De l'espoir…. Humm peux être pour plus tard mais pour l'instant. Mes chapitres sont un peu dépareillés mais c'est ma première fic donc... je crois que je vais mettre plus de contenu… ou simplement finir cette fic et en commencer une autre, je vais voir._

_**Arie-Evans : **Je crois que dieu te fait de l'effet ;o) Tu va savoir ce qui se passer entre James et Lily bientôt. (Je dis ca mais j'en ai aucune idée, c'est les personnages qui décide quoi me faire écrire et non moi qui écris ce que fais les personnages!)_

_**Keena et Soad : **Salut! Merci pour vos conseils et j'espère que ce chapitre va être mieux que les précédents._

**_Amandine_**_Merci beaucoup! Humm, si tu aimes Sirius, tu risque d'aimer ce Chapitre._

_**Tashi : **Merci!_

**_SusyBones_**_: Merci pour ce mot d'encouragement. Inquiète toi pas, j'ai d'excellents amis qui sont prêts a aller me défendre quand je veux. Je vais continuer cette fic et je crois que les prochains chapitres vont être meilleurs._

**_Emmaliana_**_Merci! Ce chapitre est plus long la!_

_**MaraudeursFan : **Salut merci pour ton review et c'est grâce a toi que j'ai fini ce chapitre! Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et sa me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que mon histoire est dans tes préférés!)_

Résumé des chapitres précédents : James et Lily se sont disputées. Rémus et May sortent ensemble, Aurélie à découvert que c'étais Sirius son admirateur secret. Les parents de May sont morts, Lily a découvert que les parents de James sont morts, mais Sirius et Rémus le savaient déjà. Lily à avouer ses sentiments à James, qui l'a repoussé.

**Chapitre 7 – Mésaventures**

Lily se sépara doucement des lèvres incroyablement douces d'Amos. Lily étudia le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle. Amos mesurait un bon 5 pouce de plus qu'elle. Il avait des yeux tellement foncé qu'on aurait dit deux petits trous noirs. Ses cheveux par contre, étaient plus pâle, presque blond.

- Es-ce que ça va Lily?

La jeune fille rousse retourna brutalement sur terre.

-Oui merci, il se fait tard, je crois que je vais rentrer.

-Déjà?

-Oui je suis épuisée.

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne?

Lily se doutait qu'Amos voulait profiter d'elle mais elle s'en foutait carrément. James ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle le regarda avec son sourire le plus innocent possible et dit :

-Oui pourquoi pas?

Alors ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre d'Amos. Il prit Lily par la taille et l'embrassa. Lily se laissait faire et répondit au baiser. C'étais comme si elle regardait cette scène d'ailleurs en se disant combien Amos n'égalait en rien James. Il ne la dégoutait pas au moins, c'étais déjà ça, mais elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Après ce qui parut comme une éternité, le baiser prit fin. Lily revint brusquement à elle et se dégagea vivement en disant :

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ca désolé…

Lily partit en courant avant qu'Amos n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Aurélie et Sirius étaient assit sur le canapé dans la salle commune déserte quand Lily entra. Son mascara avait coulé et elle semblait vraiment épuisée.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Lily? Demanda Aurélie.

-Je… James…il…Je…

Lily s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'Aurélie.

-Sirius, va voir James. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide aussi.

Sirius prit la carte des Maraudeurs tandis qu'Aurélie s'assit sur le divan avec Lily. La carte indiquait que James se trouvais sur le bord du lac. Il parti a la course, non sans avoir volé un baiser a Aurélie.

-Lily, ma belle, il faut que tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé.

Lily calma ses sanglots et conta sa journée sans au mettre aucuns détail._  
_

Sirius retrouva James appuyé sur un rocher avec un couteau dans les mains. Son bras saignait à plusieurs endroits.

-James, ne fait pas ça.

Celui-ci ne bougea même pas et continua à fixer le sol.

-Ne pas faire quoi Sirius? Je n'ai même pas mal. Le couteau glisse dans ma chair faisant couler mon sang, mais c'est à ce moment là que je me sens vivant.

Joignant geste aux paroles, il se fit une entaille, encore plus large et plus creuse que les autres. Sirius commençait à paniqué et cherchait a tout pris quoi dire qui allais faire stopper son meilleur ami de se mutilé.

- Tu le laisse gagner?

James regarda Sirius, sa curiosité était piquée.

-Ca n'a pas rapport avec mes parents, Sirius.

-Mais avoue que ça t'enlève l'envie de vivre, de te battre contre le destin qui a décider, cette année, de s'acharner contre toi. Le James que je connais n'aurait jamais baissé les bras au rejet de Lily.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle.

-Ben explique moi d'abord!

James laissa tomber le couteau et s'assit sur la roche. Sirius vint s'assoir à côté de lui. James fixait un point au loin dans le lac.

-Elle a découvert que mes parents était mort, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je fuyais le monde entier. Elle m'a dit que sa mère est morte, que son père la prends pour responsable et…

James se retourna face à Sirius qui le regardait sans broncher.

-Lily... Elle…Je…

-Vas-y un mot à la fois.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime, et puis je l'ai rejeté. Je ne pouvais pas tu comprends, Voldemort va s'attaquer a moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi. Quand je me enfin raisonner en me disant que je lui faisais plus de mal en refusant son amour, je l'ai vu dans le parc en train d'embrasser Amos Diggory. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent êtres déjà en train de coucher ensemble.

Sirius prit la parole d'un ton calme.

-Alors James, veux tu me dire pourquoi notre chère Lily est en pleurs en ce moment même dans les bars d'Aurélie? Selon moi, tu l'as juste vu au mauvais moment. On sait tous qu'Amos Diggory a un œil su elle depuis longtemps, mais si Lily voulait vraiment être avec lui, elle ne serait pas avec Aurélie en ce moment, et elle ne s'inquiéterait pas autant pour toi.

James tomba en larmes dans les bars de Sirius.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit-il entre 2 sanglots.

Sirius prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et murmura doucement :

-Nous allons t'aider, mais ne me fais pu peur comme ca…

À la tour d'astronomie, May c'était endormie dans les bras de Rémus qui veillait sur elle. Les prochains jours allait être durs. Il devait travailler sur son 'Projet'. Il commençait à se faire tard, ou tôt, dépendant des points de vue. Il éteint la radio et se leva avec May dans ses bras et l'emmena au dortoir des griffondors.

**C'est tout. Bon ok ok il n'est pas si long que ça mais au moins j'ai fini la journée qui a commencé au chapitre 5. Alors Si j'ai autant de rewiews que la dernière fois (encore un gros merci) je promets la suite pour maximum le 20 mars.**

**Bisous tout le monde**

**Roxie**


End file.
